Story: Origins of the Raaw
The Raaw species' name means protector, guardian, and defender. But why? Was it the Chirpi who gave them this title, or did they have it before their enslavement? The secrets behind the name and others are revealed below Chapter one ﻿The people laughed as they sampled the fruit of the trees. Even then the plains were growing, but at this point no one knew. The change was so gradual, that it was nearly impossible to spot. It would be nearly two thousand years before someone realized the truth. Away from the people, sat a small monkey. Though he was a part of this tribe, he was not given the benifits. A strange growth covered the left side of his face, swollen and slightly green. He was an outcast, cursed and diseased. And he was the most important primate before the exodus. Chapter two ﻿The deformed monkey wandered away from his healthy fellows, his head dropped down. "Rachi Na Eek? Rachi Chilk-Cha Eek?", the outcast asked the sky. Why was he an outcast, and a fish faced one at that. Why was this primate so deformed? The prosimian gazed at the sky, wondering what were the stars. Were they the eyes of some spirit, watching over the Eek? Suddenly he heard screams back at camp. What was happening? Could one of the Na-Eek have returned? The tall beings had hunted them in ages passed, though fewer and fewer of them appeared. The monkey began to run, scared of the threat. Suddenly he slowed, realizing that only this group of Eek accepted him, the different looking monkeys feared freaks too much. Despite their discomfort, this was his home. Taking a breath, the monkey made his choice. Chapter three Davit approached the fallen monkey, his arrow lodged in its chest. The human knew his ancestors would be ashemed, at how far he had fallen. His grandfather and grandmother both studied these creatures, as they worked on the spaceship. Oh if only AIU-001 hadn't betrayed his creators, they could have left this world. But no one was allowed to leave, not even a chieftain. Pushing thoughts of the past behind him, the human prepared to eat the monkey. --------------------------------------------- the outcast saw the primate about to be eaten by the Na-Eek. One of the human's arms was horribly deformed, it had four rods sticking out of the two, two of which connected. Such a limb could fire a stick with great power, enough to kill. How could the outcast fight that? It was like a wooden bird! The outcast looked around, searching for something, anything he could use. Suddenly, lying on the ground, he spotted a rock. The Eek know of rocks well, they were great for breaking open fruits. If only a rock could be used from a distance, he would club the Na-Eek. Like when the human launches sticks. Maybe that can work... Taking a breath, the monkey took aim, and throw the rock. The stone veered off, and hit a nearby tree. The plant shook, and a branch fell, striking the human down. Grabbing another stone, the Eek swung the rock onto the Na-Eek's head, till the life left the human. Chapter four ﻿The Eek climbed down, in shock over the events. The freak had slain the human, with help from the tree. It was as if the tree was alive, more alive than a mere plant. Maybe the tree, all the trees, were spirits? But this monkey not only summoned the spirit, but he developed a new weapon. The alpha Eek walked up to the outcast. The leader glanced around, and stated, "Raaw". This word meant protector, guardian, hero. The outcast shook his head, he did not deserve such a noble name. The Eek here had protected him, gave him a home. Pointing to the rest of the tribe, he shouted, "Raaw". And soon every oe of the first Raaw troop joined in the cry. ﻿ Category:Capuchin Category:Earth Category:Terran Exodus Category:Stories Category:Post-Terra